


Weaponize

by AssA



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Action, Angst, Dark, Drama, Embedded Video, Emotional Manipulation, Fanvids, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Video, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssA/pseuds/AssA
Summary: Music: Brand X Music — Weaponize





	




End file.
